Miranda's Humiliation
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Miranda Lawson learns not to Mess With Garrus.


Miranda was having an argument with Jack, Garrus heard the argument and went in to see if he can help.  
"Jack, Miranda, why are you fighting again"  
Jack replied "It's okay Garrus, don't worry about it."  
Miranda said nastily "This isn't any of your business!"  
Jack looked at Miranda, "Hey, leave Garrus alone, he's just trying to help."  
Miranda replied, "I don't need either of your help."  
Garrus said "Whatever, don't come to me for some help when you need it!"  
Garrus was casually walking out of the room, but then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Miranda spanked him on the butt.  
Garrus looked shocked at Miranda "Miranda..."  
Jack was appalled at Miranda "What's wrong with you Miranda, you can't do that without someone's permission!"  
Miranda replied "So what I just did, if he's gonna talk feisty I'm gonna play feisty."  
Garrus then replied "You didn't have to... Wow, Miranda, you can't spank me!"  
Jack agreed, "Yeah Miranda, that's his body, Garrus are you okay?"  
"Yeah Jack, I'm fine, thanks."  
Miranda rudely said, "Wow you guys really overreact, it's your fault for being feisty showing that ass as you walk out!"  
Jack's face filled with rage, as she didn't like seeing Miranda insulting another person's feelings.  
But she kept her cool, noticing Miranda hadn't realized what she's fully done, "You know Jack, how do you think Shepard would feel? I can tell her that some Cerberus cheerleader sexually assaulted her boyfriend today, I'm sure she would take that lightly?"  
"Oh Fuck.." Miranda said under her breath.  
"Garrus, you won't tell Shepard will you?! I'm sorry."  
"You're not sorry, but you're lucky I'm forgiving."  
"Phew," Miranda was thinking, with relief, until suddenly, Jack said "He won't, but I will!"  
"No Jack please!" begged Miranda.  
"Too late cheerleader, you're not getting away with it this time."  
Miranda feared with anticipation.  
"Oh God what am I gonna do! Miranda panicked."  
3 minutes later, after all the anticipation, Shepard was contacting everyone on the Normandy to meet at the launch room, Miranda was anticipating the worst.  
Miranda, and all the other teammates met up in the conference room, Shepard was there, getting everyone's attention "Someone thinks it's okay to disrespect my boyfriend, Miranda instantly knew she was fucked."  
"Miranda," Said Shepard loudly, all eyes looking on her, "Y-yes Shepard."  
"Come up her with me..."  
Miranda was so scared, what Shepard was possibly planning on doing, "I want everyone except for me and Garrus to leave the room for a second, that doesn't include you Miranda."  
Everyone left the room, wondering what Shepard was planning on doing to Miranda.  
Miranda, hold still a second, Shepard and Garrus then started grabbing Miranda's skin-tight suit, and they started unbuttoning her suit, she didn't resist assuming that they just wanted her naked in front of them, as embarrassing as it was for Garrus and Shepard to dominate her, she still submitted.  
They both grabbed her whole suit and peeled it completely off, along with her high heels.  
"Garrus, bra or panties" Shepard said wonderfully.  
"I'll take her panties Shepard, thanks."  
Miranda was already blushing and embarrassed, but at least it was just two people she knows doing it personally.  
Shepard undone the straps on Miranda's bra pushed it off, exposing her his tits.  
"Wow, Miranda" Garrus said mockingly, Shepard sure does have nicer boobs than you."  
Miranda blushed furiously but didn't want to disobey Garrus.  
It was Garrus's turn to pull down Miranda's panties, Miranda felt a breeze on her big ass, as Garrus slowly and mockingly pulled Miranda's panties down off her ass, sliding them down her legs and off her bare feet, Miranda was now completely naked.  
"Hmm, Shepard's ass is still nicer than your Miranda, but yours still needs a spanking.  
"OW!" Miranda yelled, as Garrus layed a hard spank on her ass, "Hm, I like spanking your big butt Miranda, it jiggles so perfectly."  
"Okay you've had your revenge, now give me my clothes back and let me go, please, I'm sorry." begged Miranda.  
"Oh Miranda, we're far from down."  
Miranda was just dreading the worst of the worst, but then, while Miranda was thinking about was gonna happen, Shepard snapped a picture of her with her omni-tool.  
"HEY NO-" "Now now Miranda we don't want you moving out of your place."  
"Please don't do anything with that picture Shepard."  
Oh don't worry Miranda, we won't, just do what your told and we won't put it on the Extranat for everyone to see.  
"So what do I have to do," you have two things to do, first thing first is you need to go with Garrus while I get things ready, Shepard said sadistically with one of her eyebrows up above the other.  
Garrus then took Garrus into Liara's room seeing as it was empty, Miranda tried begging Garrus while she had the chance "Garrus please, I'm sorry about what I did, I'll let you spank me hard, you can punish me!" Miranda said desperately "Just don't humiliate me please"  
Garrus replied sarcastically "Heheh, Miranda, you're not gonna have to 'let' me spank you."  
Miranda now was completely dreading what's coming up, as she has nothing else to say to Garrus.  
Meanwhile, Shepard was using the mic to speak to everyone on the Normandy, except for in Liara's room of course, she told people to get back to their regular duties, so of course many crew deck members went back to working near the galaxy map where they normally work, Traynor stood at the computer next to the galaxy map, Traynor had no idea what Shepard has in store for Miranda, but she knew it would be nasty.  
James came up to the galaxy map as soon as he heard Shepard was planning something for Miranda, he just hoped it would be something nice, nice for everyone else... Not so nice for Miranda.  
Ashley joined leaning up against the metal bar, asking James "So what's happening with Miranda."  
James replied "She apparently did something to Garrus and now Shepard is punishing her in someway."  
Ashley "She sexually assaulted Garrus? Knowing Shepard, she's probably gonna do something humiliating to her."  
Right after she said that the words were taken right out of her mouth, as Garrus was bringing Miranda in, with the look of shame and blushing red embarrassment on her face, James and Ashley looked at Miranda's butt as she was walking in.  
"Miranda," ordered Shepard, stand on the platform for the galaxy map, with your ass facing towards the crew to look at.  
"Yes Ma'am, Miranda said humiliated blushing red. "and you better keep your arms flat!" Shepard said.  
Shepard opened the mic again to announce to everyone, everyone on the Normandy, feel free to go anywhere you like now.  
Miranda was anticipating and dreading certain people walking in on her with both her front and her ass on public display, but she didn't want Shepard to release the pic on the Extranat.  
It was bad enough she had James and Ashley both looking at her glorious butt, she also had to deal with Traynor, glaring at her body smirking at her, trying to make her uncomfortable, the crew every now and again while doing their work, would move their heads up looking at Miranda's plumped ass cheeks on display.  
Shepard and Garrus proudly watched as Miranda's humiliation got worse and worse, "Shepard... Please."  
"ah ah ah, no talking unless anyone demands you to say something." Shepard said dominating.  
Miranda complied, knowing that at any moment she could put the picture on the Extranat and she did not want that!  
So Miranda just accepted her humiliation, as bad as it was, it was bad enough like this, but who she dreaded coming in the most was Jack, Jack probably fault Garrus and Shepard didn't do anything to Miranda further, but if she walks in, she's gonna be having a hell of a time!  
"Shepard, let's go to the shower, I must make out with you after this beautiful display!"  
"Sure Garrus, Miranda, you stay there, or else!"  
Miranda complied.  
While Garrus and Shepard were busy in their private cabin, Tali came up to see what all the fuss is about "Oh-Keelah" Tali said amazingly, Miranda, I guess you know now not to spank people without their permission right Miri? Heheheh!"  
"Tali, come around here, look at her butt."James insisted, Tali moved around getting a good view of her pointy bubble ass pointing at the crowd of people, "Oh-Keelah, her bottom is so big!" Miranda blushed humiliated and embarrassed, while Traynor looked at Miranda laughing at Tali's comments, "I'm going up for a closer feel." Tali said in an excitable tone, Tali walked up on stage very mockingly, making Miranda feel more uncomfortable, all of a sudden Tali hugger Miranda from behind, squeezing Miranda's breasts with both hands, tabbing Miranda's ass with her pelvic area, Tali helmet glew purple, while Miranda's face just went redder.  
Traynor fault "Hey I want in on that."  
Traynor walked up the platform and grabbed Miranda's boobs from the front, squeezing them in a circular motion, pushing them together, "You really do have big tits Miranda." Miranda had a look of fear and disgust in her face, as Traynor moved her head in and started licking In-between Miranda's boobs, Tali moved her head right next to Miranda's, laughing beautifully as she does it, "Hey, how about I try a hard smack on your bottom" Tali said mockingly, Tali started off gentle then gave Miranda's ass some hard smacks.  
Traynor was slowly licking down Miranda's belly, Miranda wanted to stop her, but knew disobeying Shepard and Garrus's orders could hurt her badly.  
But Traynor was still licking downwards getting lower and lower, Miranda didn't want it, she quietly let out a "Traynor sto-"  
"I heard Shepard and Garrus weren't done with Miranda?" Jack's voice coming from the entrance stopping Traynor from licking Miranda fully, Miranda heard Jack and the first thing Miranda did was cover herself with her arms, Jack came in and saw the state Garrus and Shepard put her in.  
Jack started laughing hysterically, she was laughing so hard at Miranda her stomach started to hurt, when Jack pulled herself together, Jack started walking over to Miranda, mocking her saying "What's a matter Cerberus cheerleader? Don't you like showing off your birthday cheerleader outfit?" Jack laughed, "Don't want me seeing your huge tits?" Miranda avoided making eye contact with Jack, ignoring everything she said.  
Then Garrus and Shepard came back down after some fun in the shower, only to see Miranda covering herself up.  
"Uh, Miranda, you what me and Shepard said about covering yourself up."  
"NO! PLEASE GARRUS I'LL DO ANYTHING"  
"Then start with moving your arms back down."  
Miranda complied almost instantly, Jack laughed as Miranda was forced to reveal her private areas to Jack.  
Jack said to Garrus and Shepard "Guys, Miranda started covering when I walked in, guess she didn't want me specially seeing her naked." Jack smiled.  
"Is that so Jack, well I have the perfect device to give her... In the meaning Miranda, turn around so Jack and see your blushing fat ass, let her play them as an apology."  
"Yes Garrus." Miranda said desperately.  
While Garrus was getting Miranda the device, Jack had now seen Miranda's whole naked body, and is at the mercy of her.  
"Hmm, Miranda." Jack sadistically said "I wonder what I should make you do"  
Miranda was so embarrassed, having Jack inspecting her entire naked body, along with most of the crew, Jack came up with a brilliant idea, say "I have a big fat bubble butt"  
"Please Jack."  
"Ah Miranda, are you forgetting something?" Shepard said mockingly.  
"I have a big... Big... *fat bubble butt*" Miranda said quietly.  
"What was that Miranda?" Jack asked "I HAVE A BIG FAT BUBBLE BUTT!"  
"That's more like it princess" Jack said.  
Jack then held Miranda's ass cheeks in her hands, squeezing them, playing with them and pushing them together, while Tali is looking at Miranda's face with joy, just adding to Miranda's embarrassment and humiliation.  
Garrus then came down with the device "This device is bound to stop Miranda covering herself." Miranda, facing the other way of course, couldn't see the device, the was anticipating the horror of it, she could only see the crew members reactions, laughing about the device Garrus has ready for her.  
Miranda feels Shepard's strong hands bend her arm and put her hands up leveled to her head, the device fits a lock around her neck, connected to two braces holding her arms leveled with her neck, so she couldn't move her hands.  
There Miranda, was, naked, embarrassed, insecure about her body, tits exposed in front of everyone, and her moist pussy that everyone is laughing at, her wet pussy stood out like a swimming pool, Garrus, Shepard, and Jack all laughing at her exposed ass, she felt so humiliated, she just wanted to embarrassment to end, she wished she never spanked Garrus.  
This was double the pleasure for Jack, no matter how she hates Miranda, she finds Miranda attractive, and can appreciate fine buns!  
Next thing Thane and Wrex were walking in, Miranda's ass still facing out from the galaxy map, Miranda couldn't take it that Thane and Wrex are now there to enjoy her humiliation, accompanied by Liara and Jacob, Liara said in a friendly voice "Wrex, this is the surprise I have for you, enjoy!"  
"HA, Miranda Lawson bound and naked in front of everyone, she's getting a nice punishment!"  
Wrex walked up to Miranda, "Is it true you spanked my buddy Garrus without his permission?!"  
"OW!" Miranda yelled collapsing on the floor as Wrex delivered a hard spank leaving a red Krogan hand mark all across her jiggly ass, Miranda was struggling to get up from the force of the spank.  
Everyone laughed as Miranda fell down.  
Liara came up behind Miranda, taking in a flirtatious way "Heey Miranda." Liara said calmy.  
"Now cheerleader, Liara said hi, what do you say back?" Jack said sarcastically.  
"H-hey Liar-AHHHHHHHHOHHHHH" Miranda moaned as Liara stuck her fingers in Miranda's pussy, stimulating her clit, tickling her g-spot, every laughing while she pleasures her in front of everyone.  
Miranda couldn't take it, she was gonna come, Liara helped by lifting her up in the so she could stretch her legs out, she was about to come, then Garrus came up to her and and gave her a hard spank on the ass, matching a Turian hand print along her ass, the spank caused her to come and squirt all over the floor, Liara dropped Miranda and Miranda slipped on her own squirt while still coming and squinting, getting up can be proven very hard, especially with everyone laughing at her while she tries to get up but keeps slipping, Miranda eventually got up and embarrassingly faced her ass at the back of the crowd again, humiliated as they see her naked body.  
Jack then calls everyone to stand behind Miranda's ass, Miranda humiliated that Jacob, the guy she likes, is looking at her entire naked body, her ass cheeks blushed in embarrassment.  
Jack said "Okay Miranda, let's play a game, five of us will stick out tougne in your ass and you have to guess who's tougne it is"  
"WHAT?!" Miranda pleaded "Think about the naked picture Miranda? "  
"Fine" Miranda said crying in embarrassment.  
Jack then made an offer "If you guess 3 right, you get a piece of clothing, if you guess all 5 right, you get 2 pieces of clothing."  
"Yes Jack." Miranda obeyed Miranda's ass was exposed like always, they just had to pick a first person to stick their tougne in.  
Garrus went first sliding his Turian tougne into her ass "That's Garrus" Miranda said "Well done Miranda, 1 point"  
Traynor went next, which made her uncomfortable because she could tell it was Traynor from how much she's enjoying it "That's Traynor"  
"Wow well done cheerleader, do you have everyone put their tougne in your ass?"  
Miranda blushed furiously.  
Next, Thane was up, she noticed the tougne was a bit different.  
"Thane, Miranda said"  
Next up... Wrex, he shoved his big tougne all the way into Miranda's ass, Miranda screamed "AHHHH WREX! WREX!" as it stretch her asshole open.  
"Very good, now try to guess the 5th for 2 pieces of clothing.  
Shepard went up, to stick her tougne in Miranda's ass, but her tougne didn't touched her ass because of what Wrex's tougne did to it.  
"I can't feel it!"  
"Clocks ticking" Garrus said laughing.  
"Uh, uh, JACK!"  
Jack laughed "Really Miranda, you think I'd be that nice to you?" Jack laughed, You really like me don't you? Miranda blushed again.  
"It was Shepard's"  
"Only one peace of clothing them what will it be? Top or bottom?" Jack asked Miranda replied "Defiantly bottom please" as she is insecure about her ass.  
Jack then got the box with the clothes in it and pulled out the bottoms "Bottom it is" Jack smirked, and she pulled out a diaper!  
"NO!" Miranda begged, "TOP! TOP!" "too late, Jack said.  
"NO!"  
Shepard said "Uh Jack, think about the picture? "  
Miranda didn't want to be humiliated all over the Extranat, so she agreed "Okay..." Miranda said softly.  
Jack did the honors of putting the diaper on her while looking her in the eye.  
The diaper got stuck "Wow, this diaper is hard to get over your fat butt" Jack said.  
Eventually, it slided on, it didn't make her feel and more secure about her big ass as her ass stuck out in it, so there Miranda was, in a diaper, naked, humiliated and embarrassed infront of everyone, everyone was laughing at her diaper, Tali wrapped her arm around her ass moving her whole ass in her hands, Tali insisted Garrus spanks her over his knee, in front of everyone.  
Garrus walked up to Miranda "Garrus, please, no I really am sorry if it offended you enough to go this far."  
Garrus, brightly said "Oh, but you still deserve a spanking"  
"Okay, Garrus, I deserve it" Miranda said humiliated and blushing red.  
Garrus bent Miranda flat over his knee, sending hard smacks on her whole ass "Tell you what Miranda, you go 1000 spanks without making a noise, you get the second piece of clothing.  
It was probably something embarrassing, but Miranda wanted some cover anyway, it couldn't be as humiliating as a diaper.  
"Okay Garrus, go ahead"  
"I don't need your permission Miranda"  
Halfway through the spankings, Miranda peed herself, everyone laughed at her because of the fact she was wearing a diaper!  
"You still haven't made a noise Miranda, you are blushing in furious hilarious defeating embarrassment but you still haven't made a noise, I'm impresses, you must be really desperate, 500 more to go"  
Miranda cried heavily as the spanks were extremely painful, but she didn't make a noise.  
1000 spanks done, Miranda finally lets out a moan, moaning in defeat and pain.  
"1000 spanks, get her that "Cerberus Cheerleader" top Jack."  
Miranda was desperate for some breast coverage, not like they haven't seen it all though.  
"I want to to say "Please master" for the top" Garrus said.  
"Please master."  
Garrus gave Miranda the cheerleader top, she was wearing a "Cerberus Cheerleader" top, with a wet diaper, humiliated completely.  
Okay Miranda, for the night you can either stand naked in Jack's room, or where you are now "Miranda obeyed instantly, "HERE! HERE!"  
"Here who?"  
"Here master"  
"Good girl." Garrus complimented.  
"Great," Jack said snarkley, "I can hang out here all night with Miranda and have fun with her."  
Miranda had to take her clothes off after just getting them, Jack would look after them for her, her ass cheeks were black bruised all over from the insane spankings, and Garrus will keep Miranda's skin-tight clothes as a souvineir, and her naked humiliating picture!  
"Have fun tonight Miranda, Jack." Garrus said waking up to their private cabin with Shepard.  
Jack said, "Oh trust me, I'll be having more fun tonight than her!" while Miranda lowered her head in complete shame.  
The End. 


End file.
